Perdition
by Lecholls
Summary: Suite de l’épisode 19, Elena est confrontée à la désintoxication de Stefan qui s’annonce périlleuse. Etrangement, elle trouvera un allié inattendu dans cette histoire.


Voici un petit OS pour me libérer l'esprit de l'histoire parasite qui s'est formée après avoir vu l'épisode 19 de la saison 1. En même temps, en tant que grande fan des couples plus qu'impossibles, fallait pas me donner de quoi spéculer …

Bref, ce n'est qu'un OS mais qui sait, si j'ai le temps un jour, je laisse la fin ouverte pour me permettre de continuer si l'envie m'en prend.

**Titre **: Perdition

**Auteur **: Lecholls aka Jessica

**Résumé **: Suite de l'épisode 19, Elena est confrontée à la « désintoxication » de Stefan qui s'annonce périlleuse. Etrangement, elle trouvera un allié inattendu dans cette histoire.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient (pas même Damon bouhouuuuuuuu !), tout est à L. J. Smith et à la CW

**Pairing **: Elena/Stefan Elena/Damon

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A ma Choukette, qui partage ma passion pour Damon

A ma Mopi que j'ai vampirisée

A tous ceux et celles qui croient en l'amour impossible.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_What if I wanted to break ?  
Laugh it all off in your face ?  
__What would you do? _

_What if I fell to the floor ?  
Couldn't take all this anymore__?  
What would you do, do, do?_

** « The Kill », 30 seconds to Mars**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Perdition**

_POV Elena_

J'étais assise contre le mur froid de la cave du manoir des Salvatore, à même le sol, dans mon jeans préféré qui était maintenant très certainement tâché. Mais je m'en foutais comme de l'an 40. Je faisais face à la cellule dans laquelle j'avais délibérément enfermé mon petit ami. Mon Stefan. Celui qui me faisait vivre un conte de fées des temps modernes, où le Prince Charmant est remplacé par un vampire sexy et torturé, idéal de toutes les jeunes filles emmené par la vague Twilight et son si célébrissime Edward Cullen. Stefan ressemblait tellement à Edward selon moi. Parfait sous tous les angles. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'il y a trois heures. J'aurais du voir les signes, j'aurais du comprendre bien avant. J'aurais du m'en douter surtout. Stefan n'était le petit ami parfait. Il n'était pas le Prince Charmant. Il était un vampire et buvait du sang. J'avais voulu me cacher la vérité, j'avais voulu faire la sourde oreille. Et pourtant, je le savais. Intimement. J'étais convaincue qu'une chose pareille se produirait. Que mon merveilleux conte de fées moderne se transformerait en cauchemar. Qu'un jour, sa nature reprendrait le dessus sur ce qu'il essayait d'être. Que mon amour ne suffirait pas, qu'il recraquerait. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait re-plonger de ma faute. Parce que je lui avais fait boire mon sang. C'était moi qui lui avais rendu le goût du sang humain. Tout ce qui arrivait était désormais ma faute, la mienne uniquement. J'avais regardé cette pauvre fille dans la propriété des Lockwood, cette Amber. J'avais vu son cou blessé, le sang ruisselant sur sa blessure. Et je l'avais vue, dire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais vu ce que Stefan était capable de faire et le pire de tout, c'est que je ne le blâmais pas. Non, je me blâmais moi. J'étais l'unique responsable de ce drame. J'avais mis sans le savoir ma famille, ma ville, mon petit ami, et même Damon en danger.

Je tournais la tête vers Damon, assis à quelques pas de moi. Il était assis contre le mur en face de moi et regardait droit devant lui. Il avait voulu quitter la cave mais s'était ravisé quand il avait vu que je restais. Je n'avais pas cherché à l'en dissuader. Avoir Damon là, alors que Stefan allait être en manque, cela me rassurait. Non que la présence du frère sadique de mon petit ami pouvait être d'une quelconque manière rassurante puisqu'il était un cauchemar à lui tout seul, et pourtant … Pourtant, avec Damon près de moi, je me sentais plus en sécurité. Quelle ironie, quand des deux, le plus dangereux était celui qui était avec moi de ce côté de la porte. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis, et je n'aurais pu dire pourquoi. J'imagine que ça tenait au fait que, depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée de mon accident de voiture, quelque chose avait changé. Comme si je savais insidieusement qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Etonnamment, même en connaissant Damon Salvatore, j'aurais parié ma vie là-dessus. Qu'avec Damon, désormais, je ne risquais rien.

- « Vas-tu m'inspecter du regard encore longtemps ? » fit-il, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

- « Pardon » murmurai-je, détournant le regard et rougissant.

- « Je sais que je suis particulièrement beau mais tout de même, essaye de contrôler tes hormones »

Je soupirai. Finalement, peut-être que Damon ne changerait jamais. Pourquoi espérai-je donc qu'un jour nos relations soient moins conflictuelles ? Elles l'étaient certainement moins depuis notre petite virée en Géorgie et pourtant. Si parfois, il pouvait se comporter en véritable gentleman, il pouvait tout aussi bien changer d'avis dans la seconde qui suivait et revêtir le costume du parfait goujat. Quel casse-tête ! Je reportai mon attention sur la porte derrière laquelle nous avions enfermé Stefan et je me demandai combien de temps cela prendrait pour qu'il ressente le manque. Et surtout à quel point cela allait être difficile. Pour lui, pour moi … même pour Damon. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Damon me dit :

- « La sensation de manque ne tardera pas. Il s'en est vraiment donné à cœur joie, à vrai dire. Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Elena »

- « Je veux être là pour lui … » murmurai-je, piteuse.

- « Tu ne pourras rien pour lui pendant ces moments difficiles. Personne ne le peut. Et tu vas te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal »

- « Comme si cela t'importait » ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il soupira bruyamment, planta son regard bleu acier dans le mien, dur. A tel point que je ne pus le soutenir et que je baissai les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message, dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. Il finit par détourner les yeux, à appuyer sa tête contre le mur froid et à fermer les yeux. Je respirai de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il faire passer autant de choses dans son regard ? J'avais ressenti la fureur, l'énervement, un certain attachement et de la peur, oui de la peur. De Damon Salvatore. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver ce soir.

Le silence pesant s'était ré-installé entre nous. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas parler à Damon de mes craintes et de mes doutes sans obtenir une réponse cinglante en retour. Je m'empêchai donc de faire une quelconque réflexion. Et il ne me parlerait pas non plus. Pourtant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il entendait tout à l'heure quand il disait que le fait que Stefan s'était remis à boire du sang humain lui causait préjudice. Je savais que le conseil était de nouveau en alerte mais je ne pouvais croire que c'était cette unique et dérisoire petite chose qui pouvait perturber le grand Damon Salvatore. Mais lui demander aurait rendu la même chose : il ne m'aurait de toute manière pas répondu. J'attendais donc en silence, remuant mes sombres pensées avec moi-même, attendant un signe, un mouvement, un bruit qui signifiait que ça avait déjà commencé ...

- « Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Stefan, actuellement » dit-il doucement, les yeux toujours fermé.

- « Pourtant, il t'a jeté dans cette cellule il n'y a pas si longtemps » arguai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. « Tu tiens là ta revanche, après tout, pourquoi ne t'en réjouis-tu pas ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là » me répond-il les yeux toujours clos. « Je veux dire que je suis bien mieux dans mon rôle que dans sa peau à lui »

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant que rétorquer. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et darda son regard dans le mien, me faisant presque trembler.

- « Je préfère me comporter comme un véritable salaud. Au final, c'est plus facile que de devoir s'excuser quand on a failli. Et pourquoi ? Le pardon ? Non, on n'obtient jamais le pardon quand on est allé si loin. Non, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être dans la peau de Stefan à l'heure qu'il est ».

Sur ces mots, il se releva et traversa le couloir pour remonter à l'étage. Me laissant complètement seule, avec mes pensées noires mais également les questionnements qu'il avait fait naître en moi avec ses paroles.

Quand Stefan ressortirait de là, car il était acquis qu'il en ressortirait un jour bien évidemment, quand tout ceci serait terminé, que l'enfermement aura pris fin, qu'il ait fonctionné ou non, que se passerait-il ? Il resterait Stefan, bien entendu. Mais dans mes yeux, dans mon cœur, comment le verrai-je ? Quand il était enfermé à quelques mètres de moi et que je ne parvenais qu'à le voir comme un monstre qui avait failli tuer Amber, comment pouvais-je penser que tout reviendrait à la normale ? Si même il faisait amende honorable, étais-je capable d'oublier ? Etais-je capable de redevenir son Elena, sa petite amie ? Accepterais-je qu'il pose à nouveau les mains sur moi ? Ses mains tâchées de sang ... Et sa bouche ? Comment pourrais-je à nouveau laisser sa bouche parcourir mon corps quand je l'avais vue maculée de rouge ? J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la réponse restait la même : je ne parviendrai jamais à ne plus le considérer comme un monstre. Mais autre chose s'imposait à moi également. Je voulais être avec Stefan. Je le VOULAIS vraiment. Tellement fort ... Et je savais que ce vœu dépasserait tout le reste, qu'il prendrait le pas sur toute autre chose, sur ma répulsion. J'aimais Stefan, peut-être même plus que ma propre vie et je n'imaginais pas de vivre sans lui. Je devais être folle. Je devais l'être forcément, pour me retrouver dans ce sous-sol à attendre que mon vampire de petit ami soit désintoxiqué. A lui rendre une chance alors qu'il pouvait me tuer d'un seul coup de folie. Oui, je ne voyais que cette explication, j'étais folle ... éperdument folle amoureuse surtout. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie de la sorte avant, surtout avec Matt. Pourtant, il avait tout, lui, du petit ami parfait. Joueur de foot, plus beau mec du lycée, gentil, attentionné, on s'entendait bien. Mais il ne me faisait pas vibrer. Alors qu'avec Stefan ... Je me sentais belle, je me sentais désirée ... Je me sentais unique. Et je ne l'étais pas. Ne m'avait-il pas choisie parce que je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine ? Il pouvait m'assurer le contraire, je ne pouvais me défaire de la vue de cette photo qui traînait tout près de son journal. Elle était en tous points identiques à moi, comme si je me regardais dans un miroir. Et il l'avait aimée. Comment pouvais-je penser qu'il n'aimait que moi alors qu'il l'aimait très certainement encore à travers moi ? Je devais être une idiote, voilà tout. Et pourtant, je l'attendais, là, de l'autre côté de sa prison, prête à tout pour qu'il aille bien. Oui, j'étais une parfaite idiote.

Damon redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il me la tendit alors que je l'interrogeais du regard et se rassit contre le mur d'en face, sans un mot. J'humais la bonne odeur du chocolat, me réchauffant les mains :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné si c'est ce qui t'inquiète »

- « Non non, je ne suis pas inquiète. Je ... Merci Damon, c'est très sympa ... »

- « Je m'en voudrais que tu ne meures de froid dans ce sous-sol » railla-t-il, sans me regarder.

Je bus une gorgée, toujours aussi tendue et toujours aussi incapable d'engager la conversation avec le frère de mon petit ami. De toute façon, de quoi pouvais-je bien parler avec Damon ? De la pluie et du beau temps ? Du nouveau couple à la mode qu'étaient Caroline et Matt ? De mes études ? Du fait que Stefan buvait du sang humain et que ce n'était pas bien ? Non, aucun de ces sujets ne pouvait être abordé avec Damon. Aucun sujet tout court n'était abordable avec le vampire cynique et soupe au lait. Je me taisais donc et attendais.

J'attendais que quelque chose se passe, que Stefan se réveille et réclame du sang. J'attendais des nouvelles. Et j'étais prête à attendre toute la nuit si il le savait. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Damon brisa le cours de mes pensées :

- « Elena, ça va prendre un temps certain avant que la verveine ne soit éliminée de son organisme. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer »

- « Je ne partirais pas d'ici, Damon »

Il soupira et porta son attention sur moi, me regardant comme si j'étais une petite fille capricieuse.

- « Il ne se réveillera pas cette nuit, crois-moi »

Je mordillai ma lèvre d'agacement, ne sachant très bien que faire. J'avais certes besoin de me reposer mais je me refusais à partir. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que les événements à venir allaient être éprouvants et que j'aurais besoin de toute l'énergie nécessaire pour les supporter. Je pesais toujours le pour et le contre quand le beau vampire brun de redressa et me tendit la main :

- « Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi »

Son regard n'appelait aucune controverse et je me saisis donc de sa main pour m'aider à me relever, mes yeux fixés dans les siens. Il tenta un bref sourire et me montra le couloir, m'engageant à l'emprunter, lui sur mes talons.

On arriva devant chez moi sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il arrêta la voiture et regarda droit devant lui. Moi, je me contentais de regarder avec beaucoup d'attentions mes mains. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser, mais je n'osais pas.

- « Dis-moi donc ce qui te tracasse » me dit-il doucement.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il me regardait maintenant avec attention.

- « Je … Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mon millier de questions »

- « Pose-les donc, si elles t'empêchent de te reposer »

Je le regardais intensément mais son regard n'était pas sarcastique ni mauvais. Il m'engageait même à m'exprimer. Je soupirai :

- « Comment ça va être … pour lui, ces prochains jours ? »

Il soupira à son tour.

- « Je ne te cache pas que ça va être dur. Très dur. Il y a des parts de Stefan que tu ne connais pas. Le sang humain a toujours eu un effet particulier sur lui. Il se force depuis trop longtemps à ne pas en boire. Ce sera donc d'autant pire. Sans certitude que ça fonctionne, d'ailleurs »

Je tremblai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ca s'annonçait terrible.

- « Pour te donner une idée, c'est comme si on te privait de boire pendant quelques jours. Tu serais assoiffée, tu aurais la bouche pâteuse, la gorge qui te brûlerait tellement elle serait sèche … »

- « Combien de temps cela peut-il durer ? »

- « Qui le sait ? » sourit-il, piteux. « J'ai bien l'impression que cela va être plus compliqué encore dans cette situation. Je veux que tu sois totalement consciente de ce qui va se passer, Elena. Ca ne va vraiment pas être du joli-joli »

- « Je suis prête à tout endurer si ça signifie qu'il aille mieux »

Il détourna les yeux et regarda au loin. J'ouvris ma portière pour m'éclipser. Avant de sortir, je me retournais à nouveau vers le frère de mon petit ami :

- « Damon ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Merci »

- « Je ne le fais que parce que ça peut m'apporter des problèmes, Elena. Non pour t'aider, ni pour l'aider »

Je souris, car je savais parfaitement que ce n'étaient que des foutaises.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Damon. Merci pour m'avoir escortée tout à l'heure ».

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit à son tour, de son sourire si mystérieux qui pouvait dire tellement de choses à la fois.

- « C'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je partage une danse avec une jolie femme ».

Je me sentis rougir et sortis rapidement de la voiture avant qu'il ne le remarque. Je me penchai une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la portière :

- « Tu m'appelles si il y a du nouveau ? »

Il me fit un signe de tête rapide et démarra sur des chapeaux de roue. Je soupirai à nouveau en le regardant s'éloigner à toute allure. Bon sang, quelle soirée !

Je me réveillai le lendemain d'un sommeil agité de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres. J'étais dans une clairière avec Stefan. Nous étions assis à même l'herbe, flirtant. Il était penché à mon oreille, certainement pour me murmurer des mots tendres. Pourquoi donc avais-je accepté de voir Twilight avec Jérémy la semaine dernière ? C'est alors que son faciès changeait pour se transformer en celui de monstre que j'avais découvert hier au manoir des Lockwood, la bouche pleine de sang, les yeux terrifiants. Je m'étais éveillée en hurlant, mon cœur battant la chamade. Et à nouveau, les mêmes questions qui revenaient : qu'allait-il advenir de ma relation avec Stefan si je mourrais de peur rien qu'à penser à lui ? J'étais retombée dans le sommeil avec un rêve qui m'emmena sur une piste de danse au clair de lune, avec Damon. Nous dansions, yeux dans les yeux comme nous l'avions fait hier. Sauf que nous dansions le tango. Son corps se frottant contre le mien de manière indécente, son sourire pragmatique qui faisait mon cœur chavirer, son regard transperçant à vous donner le tournis … Et je me réveillai en proie à une chaleur incroyable. Et je compris. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte avant, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stefan juste après, mais pourtant, c'était bien là. La danse que j'avais partagée avec Damon m'avait retournée. Il m'avait regardée comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde et m'avait souri comme il ne m'avait encore jamais regardée auparavant. C'était un regard sincère et vrai qui m'avait touchée plus que je ne me l'étais avouée. Comme s'il me portait un réel intérêt. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant mais ça m'avait marquée plus que de raison. Mais à nouveau, je n'étais qu'une idiote. Je n'étais qu'une simple humaine et je n'intéressais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, Damon Salvatore. Il avait du avoir un moment « d'absence », moment au cours duquel il avait du me prendre pour Katherine, se rappelant certainement une danse qu'il avait partagée avec elle. Et moi, je me faisais des films pas croyables, comme s'il pouvait me porter un quelconque intérêt. Je savais qu'il me gardait en vie, uniquement pour avoir un point de pression sur Stefan. Alors son sourire sincère ne m'était certainement destiné, il était forcément destiné à un vieux souvenir. J'étais un vieux souvenir pour Damon, voilà tout. Le reste des rêves m'avaient fait me réveiller mais je ne m'en rappelais plus la teneur. Bref, devant mon miroir ce matin, j'avais une tête quelque peu chiffonnée. Je grimaçai à mon reflet, de fort mauvaise humeur quand mon téléphone sonna sur mon lit. Je m'y précipitai, me jetai sur le lit et décrochai, hors d'haleine :

- « Allô ? »

- « Ca a commencé, Elena »

Rien de plus, il avait raccroché. J'enfilai rapidement une jupe et un top, au vu de la chaleur monstrueuse qu'il faisait aujourd'hui et sautai dans ma voiture, roulant à toute allure en direction du manoir, où visiblement au vu de la voix de Damon, les choses étaient compliquées. Après la nuit de non-sommeil que je venais de vivre, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

J'entrai dans le manoir en courant, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Je butai contre Damon, qui m'attendait dans l'entrée, un verre d'alcool à la main, la musique résonnant à fond dans tout le salon, se répandant dans le hall à en crever mes tympans. « Tainted Love ». Prenez-moi pour une folle mais ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

- « Où coures-tu comme ça, petite gazelle ? »

- « Serais-tu saoul ? »

- « Toujours un peu, jamais trop » railla-t-il en me séparant de lui sans ménagement.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Damon ? »

- « Viens voir par toi-même » fit-il en posant son verre sur la console proche de lui.

Sur ce geste, il me précéda dans l'escalier menant à la cave, nous éloignant ainsi de la musique assourdissante. Quand on arriva dans le couloir, je compris pourquoi la musique était si forte. Stefan frappait contre la porte de sa cellule et hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Damon se retourna sur moi et m'offrit un regard agacé. J'étais tétanisée. Les hurlements de mon petit ami étaient horribles, je ne parvenais à distinguer ce qu'il tentait de faire passer comme message mais je comprenais que ça ne devait pas être joli du tout. C'était de l'italien, sa langue natale. Sa voix était si bestiale qu'elle me terrorisait. A tel point que je m'accrochai au bras de Damon pour continuer à avancer. Celui-ci marqua un arrêt, se retourna vers moi et je lui offris mon visage apeuré. Il hocha la tête brièvement et reprit son chemin, moi toujours accrochée à lui. Plus on approchait du cachot, plus les martèlements et les cris de Stefan étaient assourdissants. Et plus je m'accrochais à la chemise de Damon. Je ne savais pas quel spectacle m'attendait mais je m'attendais clairement au pire.

Quand on arriva près de la cellule, le bruit s'était tu, presque comme si je l'avais rêvé. Tout dans le manoir était redevenu calme, à l'exception de la musique en haut, qui allait encore à tout va. Damon s'arrêta et je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, étonné. Je le relâchai alors et m'approchai de la cellule, lentement.

Toujours aucun bruit.

Je m'avançais d'autant plus, jusqu'à arriver à la petite lucarne qui me permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Il me fallut rassembler tout mon courage pour regarder. Je sentis Damon derrière moi, prêt à me soutenir en cas de besoin et ça me rendit un peu de force. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et regardai dans le cachot. Stefan était assis sur l'espèce de lit de fortune installé à l'intérieur, la tête entre les mains, silencieux. J'en venais presque à me demander si je n'avais pas imaginé tout ce raffut. Il semblait pris par des sanglots incontrôlables.

- « Je t'en prie, Elena, pardonne-moi … Je ne voulais pas … J'ai fait une erreur … Je suis tellement désolé … Pardonne-moi »

Mon cœur se serra à la vue de mon petit ami dans un tel état. Oubliées les images de lui en monstre, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout était pardonné.

- « Je m'excuse, Elena. Je suis sincère. Je ne voulais pas … je ne voulais pas … Pardonne-moi ou je ne pourrais plus vivre … »

Je réprimai à mon tour un sanglot et fit glisser ma main sur la serrure pour lui ouvrir et me jeter dans ses bras. J'en fus rapidement empêchée par Damon. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait sévèrement. Instantanément, je relâchais la poignée, et me reculais. Il s'approcha de moi et chuchota :

- « Il essaie de t'apitoyer. Ne l'as-tu pas entendu hurler ? Il a senti que tu arrivais, il tente de t'amadouer. C'est trop facile »

- « Il ne peut pas mentir sur cela ! »

- « Elena, il est en manque. Il mentirait sur n'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose de sang. Plus, il n'a jamais manqué de te mentir quand il s'agissait de sang humain. »

Il marquait un point. Je relevais la tête vers la cellule où mon petit ami continuait de sangloter, m'intimant de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Mon cœur se déchiquetait à l'entendre m'appeler.

- « Il faut que tu sois forte, sinon nous n'y arriverons pas. C'est la première étape, il va essayer de te faire craquer car il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas avec moi. Soit tu es forte, soit tu t'en vas, Elena. »

- « Je reste »

- « Alors tu feras ce que je te dirai. La première chose est de ne plus t'approcher de trop près de cette porte ».

- « Mais … »

- « Elena … » fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me perturba. « … il est en manque de sang humain. Tu es comme un distributeur ambulant à l'heure qu'il est. Comprends-tu pourquoi il faut que tu te tiennes loin de cette porte ? »

J'hochai la tête, dépitée. Ce serait encore bien pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

- «Elena, pitié ... » sanglota à nouveau mon petit ami

Je relevai mes yeux plein de larmes vers Damon qui soutint mon regard durement. C'était horrible.

- « Je t'aime Elena, je ne te ferai jamais de mal »

Je tremblai de tous mes membres, incapable de me contrôler. Il souffrait et moi je restais là à ne rien faire. Je me détestais et je détestais Damon de me faire agir de la sorte. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais être près de lui. Damon s'empara de mes épaules pour me secouer doucement.

- « Elena, tu as déjà essayé de l'aider ainsi et tu n'y es pas parvenue. C'est toi qui a choisi de l'enfermer là-dedans, nous devons nous y tenir ».

Il avait dit ça en plantant son regard dans le mien. Aucune tentation d'hypnose, car j'avais toujours mon collier sur moi. Non, il essayait juste de me faire comprendre les choses doucement, que je les accepte par moi-même. J'hochai à nouveau la tête et me laissai glisser contre le mur froid. J'étais pathétique ...

La matinée se passa de la sorte : moi assise contre le mur, prostrée dans un état de semi-conscience, essayant d'échapper aux lamentations de Stefan Damon debout, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de la cellule, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné, me toisant froidement. Pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, je le savais bien. Ce n'était pas que je m'attendais à du réconfort mais tout de même, il aurait pu être un peu moins dur avec moi. Ce n'était tout de même pas facile d'entendre son amoureux pleurer après vous. Mais bon, compter sur la compassion de Damon Salvatore, c'était comme attendre la semaine des quatre jeudi. Inutile et décevant. Il était juste monté une fraction de seconde à l'étage pour aller me chercher un coca.

- « C'est quand la prochaine étape ? » murmurai-je, à bout de nerfs, quand il redescendit.

- « Pas pour tout de suite, si tu veux mon avis. Il te sent encore trop fragile, il pense pouvoir te faire craquer »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, paniquée. Combien de temps devrais-je encore tenir de la sorte ? Ce n'était même plus de la torture, à ce stade-là. Je bus une bonne demi-canette quand on sonna à la porte à l'étage, me faisant sursauter tandis que Damon fronçait les sourcils mais demeurait immobile.

- « Tu ne vas pas répondre ? »

- « Ca ne peut être personne d'intéressant »

- « Si c'était le Shériff Forbes ou quelqu'un d'important ... »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça. Avant de remonter l'escalier prestement, il me lança un regard profond. Du genre « Tiens-toi bien, gamine, ou c'est avec moi que ça va mal se passer ». J'acquiesçai à mon tour et le regardait monter à l'étage, me laissant seul avec mon démon. Qui ne tarda pas à revenir à l'attaque.

- « Elena ? »

Je me tus, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de formuler une réponse.

- « Elena, chérie, je sais que tu es là »

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Sa voix, si douce, ne pouvait pas trahir ses sentiments, c'était impossible.

- « Elena, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ... »

N'y tenant plus, je murmurai :

- « Je suis là, Stefan »

- « Viens, approche, Elena ... »

- « Non »

- « Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je t'en prie. Approche, que je puisse juste te voir ... »

- « Non »

- « Tu n'as qu'à rester à bonne distance. Je veux juste t'apercevoir Elena. J'ai besoin de voir ton visage rassurant ... S'il te plait »

Après tout, si je restais loin de la porte, je ne risquais rien. Je me levai donc, de sorte à me retrouver en face de la lucarne de la cellule. Je vis son visage doux que j'adorais tant qui me souriait :

- « Oh, te voilà mon amour, tu m'as tellement manquée ... »

- « Je suis désolée, Stefan, c'est pour ton bien »

Il sourit de plus belle, me détendant instantanément. Quoiqu'en dise Damon, son regard et son sourire étaient sincères. Pas de là à me faire ouvrir la porte, ça non. Mais à me permettre de le voir à nouveau comme mon petit ami.

- « Je comprends parfaitement, mon amour. Et je te pardonne. Tant que tu es là près de moi »

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Après tout, j'étais la seule à avoir pris cette décision. J'avais embarqué Damon dans l'histoire avec moi, mais c'était bel et bien ma décision. Et il ne m'en voulait pas. Quand il s'en sortirait, il m'en serait même reconnaissant et je retrouverais le Stefan que j'idolâtrais tant. D'un pas, je rejoignis la porte et m'appuya de mes deux mains contre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid sur moi et je soupirai. Dieu que j'avais envie que cela se termine vite, pour qu'il me revienne. Il me sourit d'autant plus, me couvant du regard tandis que je me plongeais dans ses fabuleux yeux amande.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas, ma douce. Je sais que tu le fais pour mon bien » murmura-t-il, appuyant sa main contre la lucarne.

Ma main alla rejoindre la sienne automatiquement, sans que je n'y prenne gare. Elle s'enroula autour de ses doigts et il sourit de plus belle.

- « Je te pardonne, Stefan, je sais que tout ça, ce n'était pas toi »

- « Merci ... merci » fit-il en m'embrassant tendrement les doigts.

Je soupirai bruyamment, toujours aussi folle de lui, de son contact sur mon corps. Il était à moi, et bientôt il me reviendrait entièrement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- « Je t'aime » murmurai-je, en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il baisait toujours mes doigts liés aux siens.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » chuchota-t-il sans interrompre la valse de ses baisers qui m'emportait dans une douce folie. « Ce que j'aime encore plus chez toi, c'est ... ton sang »

J'ouvrai les yeux mais trop tard, juste assez vite pour le voir mordre ma main, avec son visage démoniaque. J'hurlai, tentai de me défaire de son emprise mais rien n'y fit, il était plus fort que moi et me maintenait sous son emprise.

- « Stefan, non, arrête, je t'en supplie »

Mais son visage n'avait plus rien de doux. Il aspirait mon sang comme une bête assoiffée et je voyais ma fin proche. Cependant après quelques secondes, il relâcha ma main en toussant. Je me reculai contre le mur, pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille.

- « Salope ! Tu as bu de la verveine ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, n'y comprenant rien, à rien.

- « Attends que je sorte d'ici, je te viderais de ton sang. Empoisonné ou pas ! » hurla-t-il avant de tomber par terre, sous l'effet de la verveine.

Je tremblai de manière incontrôlable, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, et me tenais la main blessée sans pouvoir bouger quand Damon déboula dans le couloir comme une furie.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » fit-il, dur.

- « Je me suis approchée. Juste quelques secondes ... »

Je baissai la tête vers ma main et il fit de même.

- « Ohhh, Elena » fit-il doucement maintenant.

Il tendit une main vers la mienne mais je me reculai, apeurée.

- « N'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire »

Mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, la tension était trop forte, j'allais tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre. Je le regardai s'approcher, avec son air indéchiffrable, main tendue vers moi. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'écrouler.

Je me réveillai dans le canapé, en proie à une panique incommensurable. Je me redressai, fouillant la pièce des yeux. Damon était assis dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, son éternel verre d'alcool à la main.

- « La belle au bois dormant est réveillée » ironisa-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Ma main me lançait et je portai mon regard sur elle. Elle était bandée. Damon m'avait soignée, certainement quand j'étais inconsciente.

- « Ce que tu peux être une petite nature » railla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. « Même dans les vapes, tu n'as pas arrêté de gémir quand je t'ai soignée »

Je souris, nerveuse. J'avais commis une erreur et j'attendais les réprimandes. Mais elles n'arrivèrent pas. Damon se contentait de me regarder, durement certes, mais sans en rajouter par la parole. Je pensai alors à ce que Stefan m'avait dit :

- « Damon ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Stefan s'est écroulé après avoir bu mon sang. Or, je suis certaine de ne pas avoir avalé de verveine ... »

Il but une autre gorgée de son verre qu'il vida. Il se releva pour s'en reverser un autre tout en s'expliquant :

- « Vois-tu, je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas. Je savais que dés que j'aurais le dos tourné, tu foncerais le voir. Je voulais donc limiter les dégâts ! »

- « Comment savais-tu qu'il m'attaquerait au lieu de fuir directement ? Il m'aime tout de même ... » tentai-je, piteuse.

- « Elena, ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que le sang humain a un réel impact sur Stefan. Il n'est plus le Stefan que tu as aimé. Il faudra beaucoup de chemin pour qu'on y revienne ».

- « Mais ... pourtant, en bas, quand tu es parti, il m'a regardé comme avant ... »

Il soupira en se ré-asseyant devant moi. Son regard rencontra le mien et je compris. Il m'avait bernée. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues tandis que Damon continua :

- « Il faut désormais que tu me promettes que tu n'iras plus là-bas sans moi, Elena. »

J'acquiesçai, bien incapable de toute façon de faire autre chose.

Je tournai comme un lion en cage dans ma chambre ce soir. Damon m'avait raccompagnée car il devait participer à une chasse avec le Shériff Forbes. Et bien entendu, il m'était interdit de m'approcher du manoir quand il n'y était pas. Malgré tout, je m'inquiétais. Stefan était là-bas, tout seul. Il avait du se réveiller depuis le temps qu'il avait ingurgité la verveine de mon sang et devait s'en vouloir à mort. Une idée germa dans mon esprit et je ne pus l'en chasser.

Je me retrouvai donc dans ma voiture sur la route du manoir Salvatore. Après tout, si je ne m'approchai pas de la porte de la cellule, tout irait bien. Je touchai mon collier de verveine, seule protection que j'aurais dans cette cave. En effet, je n'avais plus accepté quoique ce soit venant de Damon à boire ou à manger. Je détestais qu'on empoisonne mon sang à mon insu. J'entrai dans le manoir à l'aide de clé cachée sous le pot de fleurs de l'entrée. Pour des vampires, ils n'étaient vraiment pas très prudents. Le manoir était sombre et silencieux, de quoi vous foutre la frousse de votre vie. Mais la peur de ma vie, je l'avais connue cette après-midi et ce n'était donc pas la pénombre et le silence qui allaient m'arrêter. Je descendis, calmement, en essayant de maîtriser mes tremblements. Peine perdue. La cave était aussi calme que le rez-de-chaussée, à tel point que je me demandai si Stefan s'était réveillé ou pas encore. J'approchai, me mis à bonne distance de la porte sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il était là, appuyé contre le lit de fortune, le regard baissé, si paisible en apparence. Je soupirai. Quand il entendit mon souffle, il redressa la tête, fixant son regard dans le mien. Un regard dur et froid. Caractère familial, sans doute.

- « Te revoilà »

- « Stefan, je ... »

- « Tu viens tenter de m'empoisonner à nouveau ? Je sais que l'on dit « Jamais deux sans trois » mais tout de même, Elena, tu devrais être plus prudente »

- « Tu m'as mordu Stefan ! »

- « Tu m'as offert ta main, c'est différent »

- « Pas pour que tu me mordes ! » m'insurgeai-je, toujours le plus loin possible de la cellule.

- « Et tu croyais quoi ? Hein ? Que j'allais tendrement embrasser ta main et te laisser partir ? Quand tu m'as enfermé ici comme un rat ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner de m'avoir fait ça ? »

Je reçus le coup de plein fouet, il me coupa le souffle. Je bégayai :

- « Stefan ... »

- « Ahhh ma si tendre et naïve Elena ... Tu pensais que tout serait pardonné quand tu aurais refait de moi le parfait petit vampire. Quelle idote tu fais, ma pauvre fille ... »

- « Ce ... Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est ton manque qui te fait agir ainsi ... »

- « Détrompe-toi, mon Amour » fit-il, insistant ironiquement sur le mot « Amour », pour bien me blesser. « Je sais parfaitement ce que je te dis. Moi qui te pensais un peu moins bêbête que Caroline. Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle ... »

- « Arrête, Stefan, tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas ! » haletai-je, me tenant le cœur qu'il était en train de me déchiqueter en mille morceaux avec ses paroles.

- « Allons, Elena, tu sais parfaitement que je dis vrai. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je pouvais honnêtement tomber amoureux d'une petite humaine insignifiante comme toi ... Tu n'es rien, tu n'as jamais rien été »

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur froid, réprimant mes sanglots, ma main toujours poser contre ma poitrine.

- « Regarde-toi et demande-toi pourquoi je t'ai élue ... Voyons, Elena ... Tu n'es qu'une bien pâle copie de Katherine. Jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville, mon cœur »

Son ton était froid et dur. J'hoquetai, mes sanglots enserrant ma gorge. J'avais si mal ... Mon cœur allait exploser de douleur.

- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tu ne souffriras pas longtemps. Quand je sortirai d'ici, je m'occuperai de toi en priorité. »

- « Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? » demandai-je, les larmes ruisselant maintenant le long de mes joues.

- « Parce que c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, Elena. Ta mort. Je veux que tu meures, tu m'entends, je n'aspire qu'à ça. A t'ôter la vie ... »

Je cachais mes yeux dans mes mains, gémissant, tandis qu'il se mit à répéter inlassablement « Tu vas mourir, Elena. Je te tuerai »

Je ne savais combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant lequel Stefan n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'il souhaitait ma mort quand Damon débarqua dans le couloir précipitamment. Il m'avisa, couchée à terre, la main sur le cœur, sanglotant, tandis que mon bourreau était accroché aux barreaux de la lucarne, souriant sadiquement. Il s'approcha de la grille en grognant :

- Dégage de là, Stefan, ou je te rends une petite dose de verveine pour te calmer les sangs.

Le cadet des deux sourit une nouvelle fois mais s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement que Damon ne blaguait jamais. Celui-ci s'agenouilla à côté de moi en hochant la tête de dépit :

- « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois revenue, hein ? »

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de moi et me souleva de terre comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, sanglotant toujours, tandis qu'il m'emmenait à l'étage.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait soit me ramener à la maison, soit me poser sur le canapé, il grimpa les marches montant à l'étage. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, trop occupée à ressasser les mots de Stefan dans ma tête. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal. Il m'avait dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux, sans faillir, comme s'il pensait chaque mot. Et s'il pensait vraiment chaque mot ? J'étais tétanisée, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, … Je n'étais plus rien. Je pensais être tout dans les yeux de Stefan et je m'étais trompée. Je n'avais qu'une vague ressemblance avec Katherine, avait-il dit. Voilà ce qui l'avait intéressé. Damon me déposa sur le lit de la chambre de Stefan et se recula pour me laisser tranquille. Mais, sans le faire consciemment, je m'agrippai aux pants de sa veste en cuir, le retenant à moi. Il arqua un sourcil, à moitié penché vers moi tandis que je continuais à m'agripper à lui et à sangloter à la fois.

- « Reste … » murmurai-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je ne voulais pas être seule, je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Seule avec mes démons. Non, j'avais besoin de compagnie, aussi cynique soit-elle. Il sembla hésiter puis soupira un :

- « Bon sang, Elena … »

Cela voulait dire tellement de choses et rien à la fois. Mais je m'en foutais. Il se posa à mes côtés, attrapant mes bras pour les faire lâcher sa veste :

- « Elle m'a couté une fortune, pourrais-tu éviter d'en faire un doudou ? »

Je souris, incapable de parler. J'étais prise de tremblements impossibles à contrôler. J'avais froid, j'avais peur, j'avais mal … J'étais un corps sans raison de vivre. Et je n'avais aucune planche de salut. Je n'avais plus rien à vrai dire. Mes parents étaient morts. Mon frère ne me parlait presque plus et me regardait comme une étrangère. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas mon vrai frère. Ma vraie mère, elle, m'avait délibérément abandonnée pour devenir un vampire. Mon vrai père était un inconnu. Mon oncle John était une ordure et ma tante Jenna était adorable, mais elle n'était définitivement pas ma mère. Ma meilleure amie Bonnie ne me parlait plus, pour n e pas me forcer à choisir et Caroline … Caroline me détestait parce que Matt m'aimait. Matt ne me parlait presque plus car il était avec Caroline et devait digérer la mort de sa sœur. Quant à mon petit ami, et bien mon petit ami voulait me tuer. Non, décidément, j'étais seule, j'étais perdue pour tous. Sans réfléchir, je me lovais contre Damon, pleurnichant dans son épaule. Je le sentis se tendre à mon contact mais je ne voulais plus être seule, j'avais besoin de contact, même non-humain. Mais ce contact ne me satisfaisait pas encore, je me mis donc à sangloter de plus belle, prise dans une série de tremblements plus forts encore que les autres. Damon m'attrapa les poignets tandis que je gémissais.

- « Elena, que se passe-t-il ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Mais j'étais incapable de répondre, j'étais juste bonne à pleurer. Je commençai à me débattre, tentant de me défaire de son emprise. Il me regardait soucieux.

- « Elena, calme-toi bon sang ! »

- « Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir mourir ! » hurlai-je, toujours en pleurs.

Son visage se voila d'un masque rageur pendant une fraction de seconde puis il récupéra son air mystérieux et froid. Il était toujours penché au dessus de moi, qui me débattais comme un asticot dans un pot de sirop sur le lit.

- « Il veut que je sois morte, car je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne suis rien pour personne ! » hurlai-je de plus belle, en proie à une crise de nerfs que je ne pouvais contrôler.

Il raffermit sa poigne, me maintenant calme sur le lit :

- « Tais-toi, Elena, ne dis jamais ça »

- « Je ne suis rien … Je ne suis rien … » continuai-je à répéter, pleurant comme une petite fille.

Il se pencha alors sur moi et je crus qu'il allait me mordre. Son visage était si dur et colérique qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça. Mais quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, le choc fut d'autant plus rude. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il ne faisait pas ça pour énerver Stefan, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, ni pour m'énerver puisque je l'étais déjà suffisamment. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec beaucoup de dureté. J'étais trop choquée pour réagir.

- « Ne dis jamais que tu n'es rien, Elena. Jamais » murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Son haleine froide chatouilla mes narines. Elle me donnait une sensation de printemps à m'en faire perdre la tête. Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes avec bien plus de douceur, ce qui me surprit d'autant plus. Je ne pouvais à nouveau plus bouger, plus respirer, plus penser. J'étais tétanisée par la surprise désormais. Quand ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes lentement, doucement, les frôlant tendrement, je sentis une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Damon m'attirait, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il était horripilant, condescendant, sarcastique, désobligeant, infernal, monstrueux, inhumain, dangereux, cynique, méchant … et j'en passais mais il était également incroyablement sexy et attractif. Et puis depuis quelques temps, il se comportait vraiment bien avec moi. Et je craquais peu à peu. J'apprenais à l'apprécier. Et j'en rêvais la nuit. Mes lèvres se mirent à danser contre les siennes sans que je l'aie vraiment décidé. C'était Damon et j'étais perdue. Il était tout ce que je détestais et que je désirais à la fois. Et je ne pouvais résister à l'appel de son baiser. Quand il sentit que je le répondis, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes et mon corps s'enflamme de plus belle. Sa langue se mit à parcourir avidement ma bouche, cherchant l'accès. Je ne lui résistai que quelques secondes. Quand elle rencontra la mienne, on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient attendu cela depuis toujours car elles entamèrent un balai synchronisé qui me rendit folle. Sa langue caressait la mienne, chaude, avec tant d'habileté que ça m'en donnait le tournis. Il embrassait comme un dieu. Lentement, sa main droite se défit de mon poignet pour passer derrière mon cou, lui permettant ainsi de m'attirer plus à lui encore. J'étais au bord de la crise d'apoplexie quand il se retira lentement, me permettant ainsi de reprendre ma respiration. Il posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, haletant comme moi alors qu'il ne devait pas, lui, reprendre son souffle.

- « Bon sang … » murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi, toujours haletante.

Il se releva, les yeux fermés, cherchant certainement à me dire d'une façon plus ou moins polie qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. J'attendis, sans oser bouger, que la sentence tombe. Mais il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, il se contentait d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Mes tremblements reprirent de plus belle, ma nervosité atteignant un point de non-retour.

- « Va-t'en, s'il te plait » finit-il par lâcher, les yeux toujours fermés et les poings serrés.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je me relevai, remis ma jupe en place et me préparai à m'éclipser :

- « Oui, bien sûr, pardonne-moi … » murmurai-je, à bout de nerfs

Il se saisit de mon bras, m'empêchant de partir et rouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les miens. Il semblait … perdu. Je soutins son regard comme je pouvais, tremblant toujours comme une feuille. Cela dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne me relâche à nouveau et détourne la tête.

Je courus dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Je voulais partir au plus vite, oublier son regard déçu. Il avait du avoir un moment d'égarement, m'avoir pris pour Katherine. Et quand il s'en était rendu compte, il était d'autant plus déçu. Je cherchais aussi à mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce que j'avais ressenti là-bas et moi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu envie de le faire. Et pourtant … Son baiser restait gravé dans mon esprit, il m'avait mise en feu. Alor s que j'atteignais la porte d'entrée, je sursautai. Il se trouvait là, devant moi, dans sa superbe veste en cuir, son jeans noir et son t-shirt tout aussi noir. Et il planta son regard dans le mien. Résolu.

- « Elena … »

- « Je suis désolée, Damon. Je … je ne suis pas Katherine … »

Il arqua un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre. Je mordillai ma lèvre, tremblotante.

- « Je veux dire … je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être Katherine pour toi … »

Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas et je le vis presque heureux. Enfin, si on pouvait décemment appliquer le terme « heureux » à quelqu'un comme Damon Salvatore. Il s'avança d'un pas vers moi et je tressaillis. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être effrayant quand il avait ce regard. Le regard du prédateur qui avise sa proie. Et j'étais une proie facile aujourd'hui, avec tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu.

Il s'avança encore et je tremblotai encore. Bon sang, pas très courageuse la petite Elena aujourd'hui …

- « Ne m'en veux pas, Damon, je ne suis pas elle … » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Honteuse et triste de ne pouvoir représenter une telle chose pour lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne me le fallut pour le comprendre, il était tout contre moi, soulevant mon menton. J'eus à peine le temps de croiser son regard qu'il plongea vers moi pour me ré-embrasser. Je me ré-enflammai aussitôt rien que par sa fougue à baiser ma bouche. Mes mains lâchèrent mon sac et ma veste et allèrent s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, me rapprochant ainsi plus de lui. Les siennes se positionnèrent sur ma taille, gentiment. Ce fut au tour de ma langue de demander la permission d'aller jouer avec la sienne, qu'il m'accorda sans souci. Mes mains entreprirent alors de descendre le long de son buste et je soupirai d'aise en sentant ses muscles tendus sous son t-shirt. Bon sang ce qu'il était impressionnant. Et beau … Et la fougue qu'il mettait dans ses baisers pouvait faire fondre tout le Pôle Nord. Moi, j'avais fondu depuis longtemps. Damon incarnait le mal, la méchanceté, la dureté … il inspirait aussi le sexe. Ma langue se mit à caresser ses crocs, me procurant mille frissons. Je vivais dangereusement, je le savais, et je m'y complaisais. Que m'arrivait-il ? Il fit glisser ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva contre lui, pour me coller contre le mur, au dessus de la console de l'entrée où tout un tas de trucs traînaient. Il fit valser ses clefs de voiture, ses RayBan et le téléphone fixe d'un coup de main avant de me poser sur la console. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il rompait notre baiser pour descendre le long de mon cou avec des baisers passionnés. Il mordillait sans jamais me mordre, ce qui me grisait d'autant plus. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux quand il passa la main sous mon top pour capturer un sein. Je gémis, tremblante sous l'effet qu'il me faisait. Sa respiration dans mon cou me rendait folle et je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même. Mes jambes l'attirèrent plus contre moi et je pus sentir sa virilité emprisonnée dans son jeans presser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je gémis d'autant plus, heureuse de l'effet que je lui faisais quand sa bouche alla capturer mon mamelon pour le suçoter violemment. Mes mains délaissèrent ses cheveux pour aller s'accrocher à la console de chaque côté de moi quand sa main à lui se fit un chemin en dessous de ma jupe pour caresser le bord de mon boxer tandis que sa bouche couvrait toujours mon sein. Il était expérimenté, ça se sentait et il n'était pas doux, pas tendre mais il enflammait chaque parcelle de ma peau. Bientôt pourtant, il laissa tomber l'exploration de mon corps pour me re-soulever contre lui et m'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Le porte-manteau à côté duquel il m'avait positionnée trembla sous le choc et alla s'écraser au milieu de l'entrée. Je souris, nerveusement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse de plus belle, ne me laissant que peu de répit pour reprendre ma respiration. Comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de changer d'avis. S'il savait à quoi je pensais lui faire à l'instant, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de me pousser ainsi. Mais c'était diablement bon. Je me sentais désirée comme jamais. Et sous les crocs du vampire le plus dangereux de cette ville, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Il se désintéressa bien vite de ma bouche pour descendre le long de mon corps. Il se retrouva à genoux devant moi, tandis que je reprenais mon souffle tant bien que mal. Mon boxer ne fut plus qu'un souvenir en un millième de seconde et je me sentis horriblement gênée. Je n'eus pourtant pas le loisir de protester car il s'empara de ma jambe, qu'il écarta en la plaçant sur son épaule. Il s'avança alors vers moi et avant que je n'aie pu lui dire d'arrêter, sa langue parcourait avidement mon intimité. Je me sentis presque défaillir. C'était tellement bon et soudain, tellement dicté, tellement rude que je dus faire un effort surhumain pour penser à ré-inspirer. Je gémis quand je sentis sa langue à l'entrée de mon vagin, tremblant de tous mes membres mais cette fois, ce n'était plus sous l'effet des nerfs mais bien celui du plaisir. Après avoir fourragé dans ses cheveux, je dus m'accrocher aux lampes du mur pour me soutenir. Ses mouvements sur mon intimité me rendaient folle, me faisant trembler, gémir, transpirer … C'était magique. Alors que j'atteignais le paroxysme sous ses baises, j'arrachai une des lampes dans mes tremblements et grimaçai. J'avais hurlé, tiré ses cheveux et arraché la lampe. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur, à bout de souffle mais le beau ténébreux n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il se saisit de moi en m'emporta sur l'escalier que je venais de descendre et m'y allongea. Il se débarrassa de sa veste de son t-shirt et je reste béate d'admiration devant son torse parfait. J'étais en train de me mordiller la lèvre, profitant amplement du spectacle. Il sourit et en profita pour me débarrasser de mon top et de ma jupe, devenus clairement superflus. J'étais une poupée entre ses bras musclés mais je me laissais faire, avec plaisir même. J'étais bouillante de chaleur après ce qu'il venait de me faire et je tremblais toujours. Il s'avança vers moi, déposant un baiser sur ma bouche, doucement. Je l'agrippai pour qu'il reste près de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop loin. Je passai mes doigts à la barrière de son jeans et il tressaillit. Je souris et fixai mon regard dans le sien, trouble. Je défis alors son pantalon avec une lenteur sadique et il exhala, à bout de nerfs à son tour. J'étais nue, offerte à lui, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Quand je le découvris entièrement, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me prenne et rapidement. Il s'avança vers moi et je tremblais à nouveau, nerveuse.

- « Je ne le fais pas parce que tu lui ressembles, Elena. Tu dois le savoir. Je le fais parce que c'est toi » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

A ces mots, tout mon corps s'embrasa de plus belle et je lui sautai dessus, le faisant tomber sur le dos au pied de l'escalier. Je grimpai sur lui et me fichai sur son membre tendu. Juste avant de le faire pénétrer en moi, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

Nos mouvements de va-et-vient ne se tarissaient pas. J'étais avide de lui. Damon était un dieu du sexe, littéralement. Alors que Stefan m'avait couvée, m'avait traitée comme si j'étais en porcelaine, Damon lui ne se formalisait pas de cela. Il me prit avec sauvagerie, ne retenant pas ses coups de bassin pour pénétrer d'autant plus en moi. Je voltigeais au dessus de lui, me faisant balloter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon mais je prenais mon pied comme jamais. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, me regardait sans cesse comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Et à l'heure actuelle, je me foutais de savoir s'il voyait Katherine en moi. Après tout, il venait de m'affirmer le contraire. Il disait le faire pour moi. Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard, pour le moment, je savourais. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, à nouveau, et je le sentais lui aussi tendu. J'essayais d'une quelconque manière de résister, pour que nous puissions atteindre le sommet ensemble. Je le sentais prêt à arriver et je me laissais aller, savourant son toucher parfait, ses mouvements idéaux, …

*BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

Je sursautai et redressai la tête tandis que Damon regardait lui aussi ce qui avait creusé ce bruit. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Je crus qu'il allait repartir dans ses mouvements divins mais il se rassit, et me souleva pour me poser à côté de lui.

* CLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Le bruit était assourdissant. Il se releva complètement et se saisit de son jeans pour l'enfiler. Je fis de même avec ma jupe et mon top. Alors que je ré-ajustais le tout, il murmura :

- « Stefan »

Je retins ma respiration, tremblante à nouveau. Mon système nerveux en avait pris un sacré coup ces derniers temps ! Il me tendit la main et m'attira à lui. J'étais plus que paniquée, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. On descendit à la cave tous les deux, retrouvant notre horrible réalité, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve …

C'est alors que l'étendue du cauchemar se rappela à nous. La porte du cachot était grande ouverte et la cellule était vide. La fenêtre de l'autre cave avait été brisée et Stefan n'était plus là.

Je tressaillis d'autant plus et Damon m'attira à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Malgré tout, cela ne me rassurait pas. Car désormais, j'avais un vampire en liberté qui avait juré de me faire la peau. Et force m'était de reconnaître que s'il avait vent de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il aurait d'autant plus de raison de s'en prendre à moi. La seule chose dont je me souvins avant de m'écrouler, c'est du baiser tendre que Damon posa sur mes cheveux.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bah voilà, il fallait que ça se fasse ! C'est fait ! Rhaaaaa ça fait du bien !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé étant donné que c'est ma première fic sur Vampire Diaries !_

_ET si vous voulez que ça ne reste pas un OS, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert pour vous manifester !!!_

_Merciiiiiiiii de m'avoir luuuuue !!!_


End file.
